To fulfill tlie new NCATS vision for the CTSA Consortium and accelerate scientific discoveries into improved outcomes for patients, academic health and science systems must invest, transform, and innovate to optimize their unique strengths. Our vision, aligned with that of NCATS, is to create a research environment at Duke that stimulates the translation of scientific discovery from bench to bedside by 1) linking discovery science to a creative engine that efficiently accelerates development of new technologies; and 2) integrating clinical trials, registries, and electronic health records in a learning health system where research and practice form a continuum. Our research environment will be driven by scientific merit and societal need, agnostic to disease or specialty discipline, aligned with our updated institutional framework for research oversight and quality, and continually evaluated for academic productivity, efficiency, and cost. To achieve these goals, we will create an Integrated Home for clinical and translational research by providing infrastructure and resources to serve investigators and trainees across the research spectrum. We will offer resources based upon common needs among our researchers, including education, biostatistics, biobanking, regulatory expertise, ethics, pilot funding and recruitment assistance. We will also tailor our offerings to specialized needs across research communities that include early translation, proof of concept, site-based research and population based research, which includes multi-site trials, outcomes, health services, implementation science and community engaged research. Integrating these resources will require a new tool, a portal for all trainees and investigators, MyResearchHome@Duke, and its human counterpart, MyResearchTeam@Duke. These tools will provide a single point of entry for all clinical and translational research at Duke, regardless of their department or school. Thus, we will enhance our Integrated Home for clinical and translational research with a combination of sophisticated information technology and mentoring and navigation; provide access to common and specialized resources for all of our translational research communities and train the next generation of researchers in our educational and training programs. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The CTSA will foster the translational research process, ensuring that new discoveries are developed and evaluated more quickly and that clinical research is done with high quality, efficiency, safety and cost- effectiveness.